1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding Christmas tree light mounting assembly and more particularly pertains to conveniently mounting a string of lights on a house.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of stationary Christmas light mounting assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, stationary Christmas light mounting assemblies heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of decoration are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,802; U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,061; U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,131; U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,212; U.S. Pat. Des. 350,612; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,532.
In this respect, the sliding Christmas tree light mounting assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently mounting a string of lights on a house.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved sliding Christmas tree light mounting assembly which can be used for conveniently mounting a string of lights on a house. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.